


Sister

by vandynemaximoff



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandynemaximoff/pseuds/vandynemaximoff
Summary: Hope van Dyne meets her long lost sister, Nadia. Is she friend or foe?
Kudos: 1





	Sister

“It really is you.” the woman said in a curious yet disgusted tone. Hope was just waking from conciseness, her ears ringing and head pounding. She was in an empty room within the A.I.M. facility she, her mother, Cassie and Scott attempted to raid, and bound to a chair. Hope then saw the woman the voice belonged to. She was about her height, and had Eastern European features. 

Her brunette hair was shoulder length and pulled back into a braid. “You know, I expected much more of a fight from someone who’s an Avenger.”, the woman continued on. “I’ve been waiting years for this moment only for it to be this anti-climatic. Sad, really.” Hope was confused. Who was this woman, and how could she have been waiting what seemed to be a long time to meet her? She had only been active as the Wasp a couple years before the snap, and since then she hasn’t exactly become an A-list heroine. Hope couldn’t shake the feeling it was something personal. 

“Well sorry to disappoint.”, she responded dryly. “Mind telling me who you are? Or are you just going to keep me in suspense while you keep circling around this room?” “Well for someone has smart as you, I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.”, Hope’s captor responded. “Especially given that you and your father are so much closer these days.” Hope became even more perplexed. 

Her father? Was this a villain from his past, similar to Ava Starr, seeking revenge? Whoever she was, it’s obvious she expected Hope to already know who she is. This made Hope even more frustrated, being clueless about the woman. “What does my father have to do with this?”, she asked sharply, trying to hide her unease. 

“Wow, you really don’t know.” the other woman said. “Well, since we don’t have all day I’ll just come right out and say it. 

“I’m Nadia Pym.” Hope was caught off guard and stared in disbelief. Nadia was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

“That’s right waspy. I’m your sister.”


End file.
